


The 11th Hour

by DavidB1000



Series: I'd Do Anything For Love [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, mild AU, mildly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: 10th in my series, “I'd Do Anything For Love” Alex confronts Lena about Kara's behavior.





	The 11th Hour

Lena looked up as Alex walked into her office at L-Corp. Just because it was Samantha's office now didn't mean Lena wouldn't come here time to time to work on something that was important enough that Samantha needed her help on.

Alex sighed. “Please, you have to got to reason with Kara.”   
Lena frowned. “What's happening now?”   
Alex took a deep breath. “Kara killed another person for you. Please, you got to stop Kara, this isn't going to end well if she keeps going down this path.” 

Lena looked down at her desk, and then back up at Alex. “I love Kara, but Alex, she can make her own decisions. You don't need to look at me for help with her. She chooses to kill not out of evil, or spite, but to protect me. Is a few bad apples really worth upsetting the whole apple cart over?” 

Alex groaned. “Lena, please, think about this. She's heading down the wrong path. I know she believes she's doing this for the sake of goodness, by killing those who can endanger you, but this is slouching towards Bethlehem territory here!” 

“I don't think Kara thinks of herself as The Anti-Christ or any kind of Jesus-like figure.” Lena smirked. “I read Yates too.” 

Alex sighed. “Look, I'm asking you, please, stop Kara from killing any more. I feel as though a dam is about to break if she kills again, and I don't want to be here for that tidal wave.” 

Lena took a deep breath. “Alex, I know you are worried about Kara, but I can assure you, completely and totally, that Kara is okay. She is not going to destroy the world, she is on my side, and she is helping me out. She's sweet, and kind, and caring to me, and she can manage this combination of kindness and cruelness, so she is fine. I am sorry, Alex, but if there is nothing else, I'd prefer to get working on this, Samantha called in sick today, and she sounded worse than Lex did when he had Cyanide poisoning that one time.”

Alex groaned. “Okay, fine. However, if everything goes wrong, Lena, I will blame you.”   
Lena chuckled. “Don't worry, if everything goes wrong, you can feel free to blame me for everything short of the downfall of the Roman Empire.” 

Alex sighed and walked out of the office.  
Lena shook her head. “Oh, Alex. Don't prove yourself a danger to Kara. We all know how badly that ends. Speaking of which, it's time to have Kara visit Lex. Best to take care of that before he's a threat and all. Kara's antics with Morgan Edge are amusing enough for the time being. Stranding him here and there.”

**Author's Note:**

> My research on Yates, minor that it was, showed me he left it open to interpretation. His poem, Second Coming, which Alex references is what is used here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Don't worry, more is to come.


End file.
